Wiki della Community:Richieste di adozione
Questa pagina è utilizzata per gestire le richieste di adozione di wiki inattive. Quando una wiki diventa inattiva, è possibile adottarla, cioè dare all'utente che ne fa richiesta i poteri di amministratore o burocrate. Alcune delle wiki adottabili si trovano elencate nella Categoria delle Wiki inattive. Le wiki possono essere adottate solo da membri attivi che hanno contribuito in modo costruttivo e continuativo a quella wiki. In caso di più utenti attivi, è possibile che vi venga richiesto di aprire una discussione per decidere con gli altri utenti della wiki quale sia l'utente più idoneo a diventarne l'amministratore. Non si chiede l'adozione prima di contribuire alla wiki! Per diventare amministratori di wiki attive, bisogna parlare con gli amministratori di quelle wiki. Come richiedere l'adozione di una wiki: * Verificare di rispettare i requisiti sopra citati. * Cliccare sul pulsante sottostante. * Nella finestra di modifica che appare seguire le istruzioni a schermo e compilare i campi necessari per la richiesta. Vi invitiamo a non commentare le richieste altrui. Non siate insistenti se non ricevete una risposta immediata! type=commenttitle buttonlabel=Richiedi adozione bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes page= :Richieste di adozione preload=Template:Richiesta_adozione/caricamento editintro=Template:Richiesta_adozione/istruzioni __TOC__ __NOWYSIWYG__ en:Adoption:Requests ca:Wikia:Adopció de:Projekt:Beantragung_einer_Wiki-Adoption es:Wikia:Adopción fr:Wiki des communautés:Adoptions nl:Adoptie:Aanvragen pl:Centrum Społeczności:Adoptuj wiki pt:Adoção:Pedidos ru:Викия: Запросы на статус администратора/бюрократа ja:アダプション:リクエスト Categoria:Richieste Categoria:Wiki inattive Winx Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Zoei 101 __NOWYSIWYG__ }} SQUADRA SPECIALE COBRA 11 __NOWYSIWYG__ E' stato bloccato l'utente Giacomo1997 ma non Giacomo cobra. Comunque sono sempre io, ora sto modificando con un nuovo account perchè inspiegabilmente l'admin mi ha bloccato anche questo account. Esattamente, se vieni bloccato non puoi mica collegarti con un altro account e fare le stesse cose di prima, quello si chiama "evasione del ban". Se l'amministratore ti ha bloccato, avrà le sue buone ragioni siccome è anche un utente "veterano", per cui smettila di cercare di evadere il ban. }} Ratchet Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ 07:25, ott 2, 2015 (UTC) | motivazioni = Vorrei adottare questa wiki per fonderla con la mia. L'utente che l'ha creata è inattivo da due anni, mentre quasi tutte le altre modifiche sono state fatte da suoi sockpuppet. | commenti = Non serve adottarla, vedremo che si può fare per la fusione. }} wizard101-italiano.wikia __NOWYSIWYG__ Il commissario Rex Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Stockinger Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Cobra 11 __NOWYSIWYG__ Dark Orbit Italia Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ }} The Big Bang Theory Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Alan Wake Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Just Dance Wikia (versione italiana) }} Five Nights at Freddy's it Wikia __NOWYSIWYG__ }} The 100 Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Beyblade Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Katy Perry Wikia __NOWYSIWYG__ Ace Attorney Wiki ITA __NOWYSIWYG__ BluDragon96: Sono dovuto stare off per un pò, ora che sono tornato ho ripreso seriamente il progetto e mi ci sto dedicando attivamente. }} Hello! Project Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Kingdom Hearts, l'Enciclopedia dei Mondi __NOWYSIWYG__ Digimon Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Per me è ok se lui diventa l'admin, ho altri progetti. --Skylene (discussioni) 15:20, mag 28, 2016 (UTC) Dovresti però parlarne con lui e farci sapere. Cosa vuol dire hai altri progetti? Quindi non hai tempo? Sì ne abbiamo parlato, gli ho detto che per me è ok. Per scendere nei dettagli, entro settembre vorrei che su Digimon Wiki ci fosse tutto dell'universo di Adventure (e magari anche Tamers), sia perché a settembre uscirà il prossimo film di Adventure, sia perché io chiederò la tesi e il tempo di stare sulla wiki non lo avrò più come prima. E se riuscirò a ritagliarmi un angolo per la wiki, vorrei anche creare una wiki sulle fiabe (non mi pare esista) che è l'argomento attuale dei miei studi e se va bene della tesi. Quindi non voglio diventare ora admin di Digimon Wiki e sparire a settembre per passare di tanto in tanto, sarebbe irresponsabile.--Skylene (discussioni) 10:00, mag 29, 2016 (UTC) }} yugioh italian wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ League Of Legends Wikia }} Javapedia }} Fairy Tail italia wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Spider-Man Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Marvel Database Italiano __NOWYSIWYG__ Grazie mille, è giustissimo così, continuerò a lavorarci e ci risentiamo fra qualche settimana. Matgeraki Ci sono novità sull'adozione? è passato un po' di tempo e dovrei essere a posto ora. Matgeraki (discussioni) }} Harry Potter __NOWYSIWYG__ Ok, grazie.--Larry Berry (discussioni) 13:02, ago 19, 2016 (UTC) Normalmente ti diremmo che è troppo presto, ma dato il tuo ottimo inizio, il fatto che sei già un amministratore esperto e che quella wiki ha un disperato bisogno di aiuto, abbiamo deciso di accettare la tua richiesta. Tuttavia ti concediamo al momento solo i diritti di amministratore, se poi in futuro continuerai a contribuire regolarmente e vuoi adottare completamente la wiki ti daremo anche quelli di burocrate. Decisione più che saggia. Grazie ancora. Solo che avrei una domanda. Come mai ho ricevuto il messaggio sulla Wiki di Glee e non su quella di Harry Potter? ;) --Larry Berry (discussioni) 18:24, ago 23, 2016 (UTC) }} Shingeki no Kyojin Ita Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Ace Attorney Wiki }} MKW Hack Pack WT/BKT Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ }} God of War Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Metal Gear Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Il Trono di Spade Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Pretty Cure Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Simspedia __NOWYSIWYG__